Uncharted: The sunken city
by staceface37
Summary: This Takes place after Drakes Deception and through the adventure we find out why Nate and Elena broke up. The first time. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Elena Fisher paced violently in her New York studio apartment, her blonde hair bobbed in the predictable messy bun that it's always thrown up into. You see, Elena wasn't a very girly-girl. She didn't spend hours to get ready in the morning and didn't own many cute dresses or skirts. She liked to get ready fast and easy, not wasting any time hiding who she really was. Right now, however, who she really was, happened to be an agitated girl pissed off at a man who had a particular tendency to put her in this sort of mood more often than not, a man named Nathan Drake.

"Dammit, Nate!"

Elena flung her phone in Frustration onto the couch. It didn't make as big of a impact as she was hoping it would to fully encompass her emotions, but throwing her phone on the hardwood floor would be, well, stupid. Nate was supposed to have called her two hours ago and if he worked a normal job she wouldn't care. Elena wasn't that type if girl, but he doesn't. Nathan Drake is a treasure hunter. A treasure hunter with a proclivity for getting himself into situations that only dumb luck seems to get him out of, which is how they came across each other in the first place. She was supposed to be filming him for a web show she worked on, but it quickly turned into the biggest adventure of her life. An adventure that made her fall for the big dumb idiot that got himself, and others, into life threatening situations. Predictable as that scenario is.

Elena was hesitant to taking their relationship further at first because Nate didn't seem like the type of guy to settle down with one girl, especially considering his line of work. Though one day, a few months after that first adventure, Nate's mentor, Victor Sullivan, or as Nate called him, Sully, came to meet with her. Elena cared deeply for and was quite fond of the old man, and the way he mentored Nate like a son. Sully reassured her that Nate had fallen hard for her and always talked about her in the most positive of light, a way Sully had never heard him talk about any girl he had seen. So Elena decided to give the handsome, rugged adventurer a chance, and she's never regretted it. Until now.

Elena sighed heavily as she flopped into a chair. Okay, she didn't really regret it. She would actually go as far as to say she loved him. Of course she would never admit that to Nate, or even herself for that matter. Why else would she be so worried and abhor the fact that she was becoming the paranoid girlfriend. Trying to think lighter of the situation, she mused about what antics Nate could have gotten himself into this time. Maybe his plane crashed over the Atlantic and Nate, being who he was, miraculously survived and was floating around in the water only to come across a friendly dolphin that let him hold onto his fin to carry him to land. On the way though, they come across a great white, not having any weapons on him Nate uses his fist to punch the shark which gives the dolphin enough time to swim away and they both narrowly escape death. Again. Yeah, that sounds right up his ally, some ridiculous stroke of luck. A smile almost came across her face.

Coming to the realization that there was nothing she could do but wait, Elena rested her head in her hands that she propped up on the dark wood dinner table and closed her eyes. She listened to the sounds of the birds outside and the people hustling to get their lunch before they had to return to work, she didn't know how long it was before the sound of her phone shook her out of whatever state she was in. She never reached for her phone faster.

"Nate?"

"Hey, Elena"

A weight lifted off her chest but she was still angry.

"Hey? You realize what time it is, right? I was getting pretty worried . . . "

"I came across some information on the plane and had to go check it out. It ended up being nothing though. At one point I got lost and stumbled upon this marking on the floor, which was really weird because it was out in the middle of nowhere. Anyways, I recognized the symbol from my research. Turns out it's on…"

"Nate! You're rambling."

Elena traced her finger along the line of the grain on her wood table as she tried to calm herself before starting again.

"I know this whole checking in with someone other than Sully is new to you, but I would really appreciate it if you'd call when you say. I care too Nate. Someone else cares."

She heard Nate sigh.

"In my defense, I asked you to come, Elena . . ."

"I have a job, I can't just ditch it every time some crazy myth comes your way, I have to go to Florida tomorrow. You know that."

Unable to stand still while on the phone and started pacing her tiny apartment again. She took in her place, the dark wood furniture, which she felt made it feel homier, the deep red of the walls and the Victorian rug she planted right in the middle of her one room. Elena hated modern style homes. She felt it was too factory built, and instead loved a cozy and lived in feel. Unfortunately, the only other room in her studio, the kitchen, was designed that way but it's harder to changed tiled kitchens that you can't exactly just paint. She did spice it up with deep red hand towels and floor mat though.

"Don't worry about me." Nate started. "When have I ever gotten into trouble? Everything always goes as according to plan, don't you remember?"

Elena heard the smile in his voice and she decided to be a little less mad at him, but wasn't going to let him know that.

"Don't get too cocky now, that's usually when things go downhill."

Nate laughed.

"I'll keep it in check the best I can, it's just hard when you're me. Anyways, I gotta go, I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Nate.."

"Elena, please, I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing."

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

"….Bye."

The line went dead but she held the phone to hear ear for a few more moments, not realizing she had stopped pacing. She'd been dating Nate for almost five months now and knew him well enough to know that half the time he really had no clue what he was doing, he just figured it out along the way. This time though, was the one time Nate needed to not do that. She could only hope he really did know what he was doing this time, or at least that Sully would stop him from doing something Nate-like. Elena's stomach rumbled as she placed he phone on the night stand next to the couch, she ignored it and pulled the couch out into her bed. She couldn't eat right now, she just wanted to sleep so her mind will be clear for a while.

"Please know what you're doing."

She whispered to herself as she walked to her bathroom to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan Drake clicked his cell phone off feeling slightly guilty that he was so short with Elena. He quickly pushed that to the back of his mind, however, when he realized he had bigger things going on. Nate leaned back in his chair and took in the surroundings, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. He was in a tourist hotel in the Bahamas on Andros island, with palm trees located every 5 inches, bamboo tables and chairs ringed with tiki torches, and people with brightly colored shirts and cameras slung around their necks. A breeze rustled his messy brown hair from the open door across from him and he never felt better. It was damn hot.

Nate considered himself to be quite good at being a wallflower. You had to be in his line of work, if you wanted to avoid being shot at. So he scanned the room, stopping at a couple sitting at the bar on the other side of the dining hall. They smiled and laughed; sharing what looked to be chili fries and kissed way too much. Nate figured they must be on their honeymoon and wondered what it was like to be genuinely carefree. He had just honed in on some exasperated parents herding a screaming child when from the corner of his eye Nate noticed one especially hideous shirt he could only describe as thrown up crayons with bits of flowers blended in, along with white shorts that belonged to some especially hairy legs that ended with a pair sandals; man sandals. He looked up at the face of this offender and couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"What the..."

Nate stood and walked over to his old friend. "Sully, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes kid, what does it look like?"

"From where, The goddamn gift shop? You look terrible." Nate smirked.

"I think I look pretty handsome. This look is right up my alley." Victor Sullivan stated puffing out his grotesquely colored chest as he fiddled with a massive cigar dangling in the corner of him mouth. "I had a few ladies smiling at me on my way down here."

"You sure they weren't laughing? I would go with laughing."

Sully gave him a scorn as Nate himself let out a laugh. After all, who was he to talk bad about his fashion sense. Plus, Sully had the right idea, they needed to blend in. Nate looked into the mirror hanging on the wall next to him and noticed what he was wearing. A dark blue long sleeved Henley, no wonder he was so hot, with jeans that were caked on the bottom with some kind of substance, and worn in hiking boots. Not something most tourists in a tropical climate probably wear but no way in hell would he be following in Puke shirts footsteps.

"We don't have the time for you to be an ass Nate. What have you got?"

Drake smiled at the old man while pulling out a chair for him, then sat back down in the one he previously vacated.

"I found a symbol." Nate informed his friend, leaning forward and speaking in a hushed voice, even though there weren't many people around this late at night. "When I was studying the maps of the Islands I found something in one spot that didn't quite look like the rest of the area, so I went to check it out. Nothing was there, must have just been bad picture quality, but not too far from there I came across a symbol buried beneath all the crap on the ground from the trees." Nate reached behind him into a bag that was hanging on the back of his chair. He pulled out some files and ruffled through them. "It was this symbol." He set a picture down in front of Sully.

"Well I'll be dammed." Sully took the picture off the table and accepted a drawing Nate handed him of the mark he had stumbled across. He looked between the two. "Looks like Valentine was onto something after all."

"Let's hope." Nate said leaning back into his chair. "I found this on Williamsons Island, not to far from here. I haven't snooped around yet, I felt like I should call the one person I want here with me." He paused for a moment "And since Harry didn't answer his phone, here you are."

Sully looked up from the pictures into Nate's smirking face.


End file.
